


Today, He Writes His Own Future

by xDinahQueenx



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster Gold can no longer live by the rules. It'll be different this time, it has to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today, He Writes His Own Future

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago (exaggerating) someone on the boostle lj comm mentioned writing (or suggesting, or something) a Boostle fic based around a song that reminds you of them. Or something close to that, (I'm too lazy to look it up. xD) So, I finally did find a song that fit (barely), but it made me think of them. And this is like... my second ever real Boostle fic, so hope you cut me some slack. Not set in any specific-continuity except post _OMAC Project_. Some spoilers for Booster Gold's solo series, but only the earlier issues. (Mainly #10) I also really know nothing about Dan Garret... but hey, he gets a pass too! 
> 
> _"Somewhere far beyond,  
>  I'll try to change it if I can,  
> Somewhere far beyond,  
> There's only one chance and it lies,  
> Somewhere far beyond...  
> The march of time, it has begun..."  
>  **Somewhere Far Beyond, Blind Guardian** _

The image of their friends being killed, ruthlessly, by the OMAC was a sight that haunted Booster's dreams, even on top of all of the other nightmares he had. Interposed with Ted's murder and Max's betrayal, lines blurred until sleeping was almost as bad as being awake, and knowing that the things he was dreaming were not a nightmare, and was actually reality. Well, partly. 

Ted being dead, Max being... something _bad_ , that was true. But the OMACs killing his friends... not _all_ of that was true. Because the OMACs had killed... some of his friends, or near-friends. But it hadn't been as bad as... 

_"How many more have to die so I can live, Michael? **All** of them? Could you really live with that?"_

And Ted had been Ted and just... went off, again, back to oblivion. And Booster had gone back to being alone. And it ached, deep in his chest, maybe deeper. In his heart, in his soul. Ted was his best friend. His confidant, his rock, his partner, his _everything_. He tried to shake the thought off, but it always came back to that. 

Rip had told him about solidified time, Skeets had seemed to agree with his theory. Booster wasn't dumb, but time travel, the inner-workings of it, anyways, didn't make sense to him. And he knew by all rights that he should just believe them. Not try. Not... hope. 

Booster could travel to the past... and see him again, see him smile... hear him laugh, hear his voice... and smell his cologne. And he could love him again, in a physical sense. 

Watch the way his hair curled and clung to his forehead as the sheen of sweat covered him. Take in the beautiful sight of his body, which was always a sight to behold, even when he went a bit soft around the middle. And he could taste his skin as it was salted with sweat. Take in the scent that was so unique to Ted. Nuzzle along his side, and down his hip bone which made Ted make these little snuffles, half laughter and half arousal. 

The vividness of his memories caused the ache to well up, catching and burning at the back of his throat. He wanted to shout about how unfair it all was. But Booster was a hero. He knew that he was. And heroes were supposed to _save_ people. Booster knew that the work he did was important and that neglecting it would only lead to problems. 

But what good was all his power? All his resources? All of _everything_ if he couldn't save the most important person in his life? Booster knew he had to find a way. But he knew that the way he'd tried before wasn't the answer. 

It dawned on him that he might have to sacrifice some things. Interactions, friendships... he'd remember, of course, he was immune to the time paradoxes, that was why he could do what he did. But other people would lose that sparkle... but if Ted was still alive, it'd be worth it. Maybe he could fix it so that Ted never joined up with him, painful as it was, so when he told people about the embezzling, they wouldn't let him investigate alone. 

There had to be something. Some way. 

Any moment where he wasn't specifically needed, he thought about it, trying to remember key points in Ted's life where he might be able to tweak and spare him the fate that had befallen. As he searched, he came upon a realization. Maybe if Ted took up the mantle of Blue Beetle later, or maybe not at all, it could be a crisis averted. 

Again, the sadness welled up. He wanted to save Ted and the cost of Ted not remembering their time together wasn't too high of a price to pay. Not for Booster, not if Ted was living and breathing and laughing. The dull ache sharpened, and he pressed his hand to his chest for a moment. 

He needed the scarab to be discovered still... Dan and Jaime had both been too important to completely remove the legacy of the Blue Beetle. But Booster knew enough to know that the Scarab had never worked for Ted like it had for Dan, like it did for Jaime... so he knew Jaime would eventually find it... even if Booster had to go through time and get that scarab in the desert for Jaime to find himself. 

But he knew the course to take, and while Rip was doing his own thing, Booster had Skeets help him get where he needed to go. Skeets couldn't disapprove, but he did mention that Rip would. Booster mentioned he didn't care. And they headed off. 

Ted and Dan were trying to take down Jarvis Kord and neither one could identified the gold-and-blue clad hero who said he was in the neighborhood and wanted to help. If this was solidified time also, he was out of luck, but today... he intended on making sure Dan Garret didn't die... and that he didn't ask Ted to carry on his legacy. 

With his forcefield technology and his foreknowledge of events, it wasn't that hard of a fight, it wasn't hard to make sure neither Ted or Dan was injured... it wasn't hard to make sure neither of them got caught in the cave-in. He left them safe without identifying himself, disappearing to his time sphere, and hoping nothing messed up too bad for them. 

_"When you think of me, please remember to smile..."_

He returned to his time period. Rip was back, Rip was displeased. Rip told him, in no uncertain terms, that what he'd done had been reckless and stupid, but in the grand scheme of things... relatively harmless. He'd helped, Rip informed him, by making sure that Batman still was made aware of Max's activities... to make sure Checkmate, or Max's Checkmate, was shut down before they took over the world. 

But Ted was alive, Rip assured him. Ted had decided to focus on his business venture, and Dan Garret stayed the Blue Beetle since he hadn't died. The scarab had been passed on, things had transitioned smoothly. Rip pointed out, in a tone used to address small children, that it was because Rip himself had done what needed to be done. Booster didn't want to argue. 

Booster wanted to find Ted.

Rip, initially, wanted to be reluctant. But Skeets' information banks were constantly being updated, a system that Rip had installed in the instance of them fixing the time stream, so their data was up to date. Skeets got him a home address and a map. Booster left, telling them not to wait up. 

Booster found Ted sitting on a barstool, in a smoky, overheated little joint in the neighborhood the home address was also in. Loud music was playing, rowdy drunks were loud in the corner, but Booster was focused. Ted's hair was slightly curly around the ends, and some strands clung darkly to his forehead and neck, damp with sweat. It made Booster think of other things and he smiled at Ted. Ted seemed to sense he was being watched. He glanced around, then met Booster's eyes. He blinked owlishly, confused, and then smiled tentatively back. 

Booster moved, taking the stool next to him. Ted's smile got a little wider. 

"Michael." Booster introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Ted." Their hands clasped together as they shook in greeting, Booster had to force himself to let go... any longer would have been weird. 

"Let me buy you a drink." Booster said, waving the bartender over. It wouldn't be exactly the same, but it would be a start.


End file.
